Data storage in non-volatile memory devices such as Flash devices often involves translating logical addresses into physical storage locations in the memory. Various techniques for mapping logical addresses to physical addresses are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,138, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for adaptive mode switching of Flash memory address mapping based on host usage characteristics. In some embodiments, a controller switches the manner in which data sectors are mapped into blocks and meta-blocks of the memory in response to host programming and controller data consolidation patterns, in order to improve performance and reduce wear.